


Picture Perfect

by LadyPotato



Category: Naruto
Genre: And I meant to publish it then, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have so many fics to edit and unload onto this site, I'm ready to jump down the garbage chute now, It's kinda sad tho ahahaha, Like a few years ago, M/M, but I dont really know what happened, idek why I ship this, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPotato/pseuds/LadyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara could almost laugh at the irony of something beautiful lasting forever. And god did he love to prove Sasori wrong, even in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

Deidara sat in the pouring rain desperately clutching a small metal ring. The dirt around him began to soften as the rain let loose its merciless assault on the ground, but Deidara couldn't bring himself to care. It was as if nothing mattered any more. It was the strangest feeling in the world to him. He was so used to be open with his feelings and always feeling things to the extreme. His emotions literally were explosions so he found it vaguely frightening that he felt so much right now that he felt nothing it all. It was awful.

 

Behind Deidara lay an obliterated cavern. Rocks protruded from multiple angles and lifeless puppets lay scattered amongst the ruins. 'He's in there.' Deidara thought bitterly. It felt as if a hole had opened up inside him...no, more like violently exploded like one of his chakra infused pieces of clay. Except, it wasn't a satisfying explosion. Deidara didn't feel exhilarated or alive like he normally did. He felt hallow. 

 

Deidara closed his eyes, images of the past flooding his mind. He could easily recall times he and his partner had gone on missions or the countless times they've argued. In fact, when they first met and were assigned to each other that's the first thing they did. And sure, it boiled Deidara's blood to see Sasori gain an upper hand, but God did he love it. There was emotion in those arguments, passion that flowed into the words and left prominent impacts. Words that would now haunt Deidara, tease him with the promise of never hearing them again.

 

{Flashback}

_"Impudent fool, you know nothing of art!" The red head huffed in annoyance. "Art is a bang!" The young blond cried, slamming his fist down. "Brat." Sasori mumbled, turning around and walking away. "Ha!" Deidara grinned in triumph._

_Deidara couldn't believe he was assigned such a stuck up prude as a partner. What was leader-sama thinking?! This would never work out._

{Next flashback}

 

_The still somewhat new partnership of Sasori and Deidara was being tested yet again. This time, the duo was surrounded by a few dozen enemy ninja. The mission was simple enough. Apprehend this rich lord and kill him for treason. However, he anticipated this and had set up an elite guard to protect himself. These men were forged by their lust for wealth. Their power was built on their greed and with the vast amount of riches they were being promised, these men weren't backing down._

_Originally the plan was for Sasori to let loose an aerial string of poison missiles from one of Deidara's clay birds. However, their knack of "disagreeing" got in the way and disturbed their sneak attack plan. The elite guardsmen were easily able to track down the duo._

_"This is your fault." Sasori said through gritted teeth. "You're the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut!" Deidara retorted. "You're not going to last long in this world you immature brat." Sasori grunted, dodging a wave of kunai._

_Deidara did a quick set of hand signs and a large explosion ensued. The backlash forced Sasori several feet into the air. He slammed into a tree and was immediately surrounded by enemy ninja. "I'm going to kill you." Sasori glared at Deidara as he got up and swiftly killed the men surrounding his idiotic partner._

_Astonishment was evident on Deidara's face as he watched the poison expert take down the guards. Sasori had saved his ass without hesitation. Maybe, Deidara thought, he should at least try out the partnership. They were both thrown into this organization and forced to work together. Arguing all the time would accomplish nothing._

_Deidara leapt upward and weaved his way through the sea of enemies, attaching bits of clay as he went along. Then, he grabbed a hold of Sasori and pulled him back, simultaneously detonating the clay. The effect of Sasori's poison kicked in and the rest of the men fell._

 

{End flashback}

 

Man, oh man, had Sasori saved his ass countless upon countless times, each rescue laced with the threat of killing him. Deidara let out a pained laugh as the rift in his heart grew. 

 

{Flashback}

 

_"Art lasts forever, that's the beauty in it you fool." "You're wrong! It's an explosion! A fleeting glimpse of true beauty." Deidara countered. "There's no meaning in that." Sasori was quickly losing his patience._

_The rest of the Akatsuki stared at the two, somewhat afraid to butt in. In fact the only thing faster than Sasori's poison whip was Itachi's eyes and he had already made it quite clear he wasn't getting involved. "They argue more than you guys." Kisame groaned, turning toward Hidan and Kakuzu. "At least they have a reason. Hidan is just an asshole." Kakuzu sneered. "Oi, fuck off old man." Hidan slurred, taking another sip of what was presumably rum. "I swear I'm gonna-" "What? Kill me?" Hidan roared with laughter before saying, "Yea lemme know how that works out."_

_Kisame groaned and walked out of the room. Leader-sama was awful at assigning partners. Then again, it took Kisame ages to get Itachi to talk to him. Perhaps there was some method to his madness..._

 

{End flashback}

 

Deidara groaned in agony as he collapsed on the soggy ground, pounding his fist into the slush as he cried out "Why!" Over and over.

 

{Flashback}

 

_"Why would you do that?!" Sasori screamed, murder evident in his eyes. Deidara had detonated one of his puppets he was working on. "I made it beautiful!" Deidara grinned proudly, as if he were a child presenting his parent with a mess._

_In a split second, Sasori had Deidara pinned against the wall. "Perhaps leader-sama wouldn't mind if I turned you into one of my puppets. You'd still be useful." And just as quick, Deidara was free from the vice-grip and Sasori had stormed out, something other than murder clouding his eyes._

 

{End flashback}

 

Deidara hovered over the lifeless form of Sasori. His wooden limbs were cold as always, but they were empty too, a hallow shell of what was, a cruel reminder of what would never be. Deidara let out another sob as he lay his head onto the puppets chest. "Please come back." He begged.

 

{Flashback}

 

_Sasori and Deidara had successfully completed another mission. The heavy rain did its job of washing away the blood and the two made their way out of the sea of bodies. "Sasori, my man, we did it!" Deidara grinned, intending to throw his arm around the red head. Instead, he collapsed against his partner, remembering a wind chakra user had slashed him up with some sort of air rapier. "Damn." Deidara winced in pain._

_Sasori, who was now always travelling in his puppet, walked out of this battle unscathed. He got out of Hiruko and glared at his partner in annoyance before picking him up with ease. "H-hey! Put me down!" Deidara struggled. "Would you rather bleed out in the pouring rain?" Deidara huffed in defeat and clutched his side. "Some of them got away. I bet that wind using son of a b-" "I killed him." Sasori said flatly, his eyes betraying no emotion. "What?" Deidara blinked. Was this Sasori's way of acting...kind?! "Only I get to touch you." Sasori replied. "W-what?!" Deidara stuttered, cheeks warming up. "I said, only I get to kill you." Sasori said staring at the road ahead._

 

{End flashback}

 

"You died giving everything you had. What a beautiful way to go. But then....why does it hurt so much? You always said art lasts forever and that's why you made yourself a puppet....so then why....why...." Deidara wept. 

 

{Flashback}

_"That makes no sense." Sasori had just explained why he made himself a puppet in hopes it would shut Deidara up. He had been rambling all day- things he didn't understand, art, the next mission, how Itachi got his hair so shiny.... Sasori felt like he was going to explode. Becoming a puppet was supposed to seal his lock on emotion, but this blond haired lunatic managed to bypass all of that. He made Sasori feel again and he didn't understand why. What made Deidara so special? He was infuriating, obnoxious, insane, reckless, and absolutely beautiful. Deidara was beautiful, like a work of art. And so much Sasori wanted him to be eternal. He couldn't handle loss and he didn't want to lose him._

 

_Sasori eyed the young blond as he fiddled with bits of clay, trying to make a new creation. Sasori snatched the clay from Deidara's hand and threw it to the floor. "Is this because I blew up your pu-" Deidara was cut off with a pair of cold, smooth lips. "Danna!" Deidara exclaimed, confused at the sudden show of emotion. "Whatever way you put it, art is beautiful." Sasori murmured before getting up._

_In a flash, Deidara had grabbed him and pulled him back onto the sofa, slamming his lips into Sasori._

 

{End flashback}

 

"I wish art was eternal." Deidara whispered as he placed a kiss on Sasori's lips. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. I never thought being right could hurt like this. I told you beautiful things went out with a bang. That they were only fleeting. That beauty couldn’t be eternal. You tried so hard to prove me wrong, so, why did you have to go…?”

                                                                    

Deidara couldn't understand why something so fleeting could be so painful when it once brought him so much joy. Now all that's left is a resounding echo, permanently etched into him. And that's when it hit Deidara. Even in the fleeting moments of life or art, even after it was long gone, its impact, its memory would still be there; an eternal reminder of loss. “I guess a part of you was right, Danna.”

 

Deidara kissed the man he had grown to love one last time before getting up. He'd still have to file a mission report and life would have to go on.

 

“And you said I would be the first one to go.” He let out a bitter laugh, as the rain started to subside.

 

Deidara summoned a clay bird and hopped on. He couldn’t bear having to collect the body, figuring Zetsu would get to it anyway. “You were right,” He whispered as he flew away, “Art and beauty can be forever, and I will love you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this literally years ago and I just now found it hidden on my computer so I thought why not post it? I've written so many fics and they either wind up on my tumblr or lost. I don't think I edited this much at all. I mostly left it as I did when I first wrote it a few years ago. Idrk what I was doing. It kinda goes to that Escape the Fate song tho, right? I'm terrible at title names so I thought why not a song title lmao


End file.
